


Your Body In The Morning Light

by ContreParry



Series: Soulmate AU Collection [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: Anders finds everything about Fenris enchanting, especially in the light.





	Your Body In The Morning Light

The light in his bedroom was good.

Anders was always fussy about light. He needed good light wherever he lived. He needed natural light pouring in through his windows. He needed to wake up with sunlight on his face. He needed the reassurance that he could open a window and breathe in fresh air whenever he wanted. He needed to know he wasn’t thirteen and spending another night in the wardrobe for drawing on his magic out of the classroom. Anders needed natural light to thrive.

“Anders, I need to move my arm.” Fenris said bluntly. “It’s asleep.”

“One minute, Fenris.” Anders replied as he took a photo. Fenris lay out on his bed amongst the rumpled bed sheets and duvet, white cotton against his dark skin. Gorgeous, though his hair was blending in with the white pillows. Anders thought that tucking Fenris’s arm under his head would help highlight the different between pale hair and pale cotton fabric, but no such luck. It was all blending together.

“If I get a cramp it’s your fault.” Fenris grumbled, but he didn’t move. Anders smiled and took another picture of Fenris’s stern expression. It was dangerously close to a glower, Anders thought, and Fenris always looked beautiful and dangerous when he glowered.

“I’ll give you a massage you big whiny baby. Turn your head to the left- stop! Perfect.” Anders raised his camera and took another photo. Much better. The shadows interacted with the light and made the divide between Fenris’s hair and the pillowcase clear. And the light caught the blue of the soulmark on Fenris’s chest and gleamed against his skin. Maker he was gorgeous!

“I barely moved. What changed?” Fenris asked. Fenris was always curious about everything, and Anders liked talking about his various hobbies. He babbled on endlessly about camera lenses and shutter rates and lace quality in his lingerie, and Fenris sat back and let him talk, occasionally stopping him to ask a question or two to clarify Anders’s statements.

“Better light, more shadows. Fenris, these are amazing.” Anders murmured. “You are so pretty.” Anders set his camera down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Fenris curled up on the right side of the bed- the side Anders usually slept on. He must have rolled over after Anders got out of bed that morning.

Anders woke up with the sun, got dressed, and completed his morning routine while his soulmate slept in. He fed Pounce, had a cup of tea, brewed coffee for Fenris (his coffee machine was finally getting some use after all these years of neglect), and he pulled out his camera and went through his photos. When Fenris finally woke up, naked and sleepy and rumpled, Anders couldn’t help himself and started the impromptu photo shoot. Fenris tolerated the attention with his typical stoicism, and drowsily let Anders pose him. He may have even taken a nap, though Anders couldn’t confirm it.

Anders knew Fenris needed the extra rest. He pulled a double shift at Isabela’s bar last night, then walked to Anders’s apartment and proceeded to fuck Anders into the mattress. Anders was still a little exhausted by the encounter, truth be told. Not that Anders minded, of course! Fenris’s endurance and stamina was something to marvel at, and it was a relief to be with someone who had as high of a sex drive as him. Anders thought he had a strong sexual appetite, but Fenris… Fenris was voracious. And gorgeous. And incredibly smart. How was it that Anders had him as his soulmate? He could hardly believe his luck.

“What are you thinking about?” Fenris asked sleepily as he rolled over onto his back. Anders slipped his fingers through Fenris’s rough hair and brushed it back from his forehead.

“Nothing much. Feeling better? You were exhausted yesterday.” Anders remarked.

“Mmm. Better. Can’t believe you can walk around after last night.” Fenris said, and he yawned. He moved his arms over his head and his torso lengthened as he stretched, muscles rippling as he lazily moved.

“Feeling energized, love. You do that to me.” Anders joked as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into Fenris’s hair. It smelled like rosemary and smoke.

“That makes one of us.” Fenris murmured. He tilted his head up to face Anders and looked at him expectantly. Anders sighed and kissed Fenris, lips softly brushing against each other.

“I could use a little waking up.” Fenris added when Anders pulled back, and his lips curled into a slow smile. That expression had quickly become Anders’s undoing. All Fenris had to do was lower his eyelids until his bright green eyes turned dark, smirk at him, and talk, and he changed from dependable, intelligent, tough Fenris into seductive force of nature Fenris. Fenris only had to suggest sex and Anders was half hard and taking off his clothes. Which, Anders thought wryly as he shimmied out of his worn down jeans and tugged his t-shirt over his head, was exactly what he was doing. Fenris smirked coyly and Anders got naked.

This was not a complaint. It was just a part of life with Fenris.

“You need stretching out, sweetheart?” Anders murmured as he crawled up next to Fenris and wrapped an arm around his waist. Fenris shook his head and pressed his back into Anders’s body. Anders’s cock twitched eagerly at the contact.

“Not yet.” Fenris replied. “You haven’t shaved.”

“Need me to? I can go to my apartment and grab my razor. Five minutes and it’s gone.” Anders said, and Fenris shook his head again before turning around in Anders’s arms.

“No, I like feeling your stubble.” Fenris purred, and his eyes danced with mischief. “Especially on my thighs.”

Anders groaned and helped Fenris lay out on his back, moving the sheets and duvet around so Fenris was finally exposed to the morning air. Fenris’s dick lay out on the hard planes of his stomach, slowly stiffening as Anders reached up and brushed his hands against Fenris’s thighs and hips. 

“No need to hold back.” Fenris said. “I’m not made of glass.”

“Just deciding what to do first. Be a little patient.” Anders replied, and he settled for kissing the inside of Fenris’s knee, grinning when Fenris sighed softly in pleasure. He rubbed his jaw along Fenris’s inner thigh and relished in the way Fenris’s legs trembled. He kissed and licked and nibbled his way up to Fenris’s stomach, avoiding his cock and ignoring Fenris’s protests- Fenris was too dignified to whine. Well, Anders could take care of that. Fenris’s aloofness and dignity always crumbled with a little sweet talking and attention.

“You are so gorgeous when you’re like this.” Anders murmured. “I’m so glad you trust me to do this for you.”

“You know what you’re doing, I would be a fool not to trust you.” Fenris said, his voice harsh. Desperate. And Anders was the one who put that desperation there, he thought smugly. He did that. He glanced up at Fenris, his dark skin tinted red all the way up to his long ears and down his elegant neck. His green eyes were half lidded as he looked down at Anders.

“Still feel honored. Any requests, Fenris?” Anders asked as he ran his hand up and down Fenris’s trembling thigh. Fenris groaned and turned his face up to the ceiling.

“You could dispense with the foreplay and get down to business.” Fenris muttered.

“Maybe my business is foreplay. Ever think of that?” Anders asked cheekily. Fenris groaned again, and Anders took mercy on him. He wrapped his fingers around Fenris’s cock, feeling the heavy weight and warmth against his palm. He brushed his thumb against the tip of Fenris’s leaking head and grinned when Fenris moaned as his cock twitched.

“Feel good?” Anders asked softly, enchanted by Fenris’s face. Fenris was always so sharp, so dangerous looking. He always knew what was happening, where everyone and everything was at every moment, and his body never relaxed, his mind never stopped its rapid fire cataloguing of events and information. But here, when they were together, Fenris let himself open up. He let himself be vulnerable for Anders. It was a precious thing to witness every flutter of eyelashes and flush of skin. It was a blessing to hear every gasp and soft curse. It was a pleasure to feel Fenris tremble against him.

“More.” Fenris breathed. “More, please.” Anders repeated the motion before loosening his grip and dropping his palm down to cup Fenris’s balls. He squeezed them gently, and then lowered his head and licked up Fenris’s cock in one swift swipe.

“Fasta Vass!” Fenris cried out, and he gasped when Anders’s mouth closed over his cock. Anders sucked carefully, slowly, drawing out Fenris’s pleasure and letting himself adjust to the feeling and taste of Fenris in his mouth. He breathed through his nose before swirling his tongue around the head of Fenris’s dick. 

Anders focused all his attention on making Fenris feel good, and every moan and cry was his reward. He took his mouth off Fenris for a moment to look at his handiwork. Fenris lay back in the bed, flushed and panting as if he just finished a marathon. His normally sharp green eyes were hazy and unfocused, and his mouth trembled.

“You are so gorgeous.” Anders murmured, running his hand up and down Fenris’s thigh. “How did you end up in my bed?”

“Soulmates, remember?” Fenris managed to reply. His voice shook. Anders smiled and crawled up the bed to press a kiss on the scarred soulmark.

“Lucky me.” Anders whispered. “You’re smart, you’ve got a sense of humor, and you’re so, so handsome.” He carefully lowered himself so he was pressed against Fenris, their cocks hot and hard and trapped between them. Fenris wound his arms around Anders’s neck and buried his face against his hair.

“Please. More.” Fenris begged softly, and while Anders pressed himself against Fenris he let his hands wander to Fenris’s hips, gripping them firmly and pulling him close. Anyone else might have thought that Fenris was demanding that Anders go further, that he do more, but Anders knew better. He knew what Fenris was really asking for, even though he left it unsaid.

“I love the way you read, Fenris. Your eyebrows furrow and you frown whenever you’re upset with a character or disagree with an author, and I love how you laugh when something they wrote amuses you.” Anders murmured between soft kisses he pressed to Fenris’s neck and jawline. Fenris moaned and bucked his hips, grinding his cock against Anders’s. He was desperate for friction, for release, but Anders knew that Fenris wanted Anders to take control. He wanted someone to take care of him, to pamper and praise and love him- and Anders was more than happy to give Fenris what he wanted.

“I love how you argue. You move your hands everywhere. They flutter around your head like angry bats, you just care so much about what you say.” Anders said, releasing his grip on Fenris’s hips, confident that his body weight would keep Fenris firmly underneath. Fenris’s movements nearly unseated him, until Fenris wrapped his long, muscular legs around Anders’s waist and pulled him closer. Anders ran his hands up Fenris’s chest, exploring the muscled planes of Fenris’s torso. Fenris writhed and moaned at his touch, and he blindly found Anders’s mouth with his own. His kiss was open mouthed and desperate, and Anders felt Fenris’s request against his chin and bottom lip.

Please. More.

“You challenge me. You make me better. I’ve never met anyone who fights me and makes me think the way you do, Fenris. You’re so brilliant and beautiful.” Anders groaned, clumsily reaching between them to take both of their cocks in hand and stroke them together.

“Anders-” Fenris said his name, and Anders came, a wave of pleasure rushing over him, his limbs going weak and jelly-like. He kept his attention on Fenris, tightening his grip a little more and twisting his wrist just so, and Fenris’s cum spilled over his hand as Fenris cursed in his ear. His legs dropped from Anders’s hips, but his arms wrapped tighter around Anders. Anders wiped his hands on the bedsheets and reached up to run his hands through Fenris’s hair as they came down from their orgasms. Eventually Fenris let go of him, releasing his iron grip and letting his arms fall to the mattress.

“Thank you.” Fenris finally whispered once he seemed to find himself again. “I know it wasn’t adventurous, but-”

“Fen, anything with you is an adventure.” Anders murmured as he cupped Fenris’s cheek and turning his face up to his. His eyes were the green of afternoon sunlight filtering through a summer forest. Fenris looked up at Anders and smiled, open and soft and beautiful and Anders felt blessed to witness this expression on Fenris.

“I make frottage an adventure. Wonderful.” Fenris said, his tone sarcastic but his eyes dancing with humor. Anders laughed and nuzzled his nose against Fenris’s cheek. Fenris was being sarcastic, but Anders knew what he meant. Thank you for indulging my needs. Thank you for being what I needed. I love you.

“I know you like it, and I like making you feel good.” Anders replied. “And if you want we can shower and maybe have another adventure.” Anders suggested it slyly, and grinned when Fenris wrapped his arm around Anders’s waist and tugged him close to his chest.

“Or maybe we can spend all morning in bed, and have an adventure here.” Fenris replied, and they tumbled together in the white cotton sheets, basking in each other’s presence and the warm morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write pillow princess Fenris and I wanted to write another Fenders-centric story in this universe again, so I thought "Why not indulge my wants in one fic?" That is how this was born.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
